Protectors of the Realm
Knights Before the usurping of Dourif Stone in 4406, the Silver knights were known as the Granite Knights. With a sworn duty to their king, they patrol the land of Talahm. The knights under the rule of the Stone family follow a motif of rocks to represent their sturdiness and to relate them to the Stone family name. As stated, the Granite Knights were the equivalent of Silver Knights, lower ranks were not given titles, however the highest rank a Knight may obtain is the Quartz Knight. Commanding the lower ranks and working closely with the king, any knight under fealty to the Stone family would set their goals to reach this prestigious position. At the time of these writings, the Arain family hold the throne to Talahm, and with their new lineage came new Knights, and a more robust system of rankings. The Silver Knight Commander is the highest ranked Knight in the Arain hierarchy and a title that may only be given to one man at a time. The Commander holds power over all lower ranked knights and Guards, working jointly with the King, the Commander acts as the King’s “Arms of the Law”, acting across Talahm with the powers bestowed upon them. Guards Each settlement large enough to harbour a leader is, by means of law, granted permission to employ citizens to protect their settlement. These guards wear the colours and or sigils of their respected settlement and are given the duty to protect and serve. Though their powers are not as far reaching as a Knights, they still serve as a necessary means of protecting the realm. Military In the times of wars and darkness, the Military would be heavily armored, wielding great weapons and man massive destructive weaponry. Hundreds and thousands of men march across the land, a convoy of hardened steel and taut crossbows. Since the usurping, it may be difficult to imagine what a “war” may be, as the current military has been reworked to adapt to the climate of the world. The Arain Army no longer follows the training of heavy armored soldiers, but instead train light-footed, silent warriors. Clad in leather and trained in espionage, the Arain Army take a subtler approach to war. Hundreds of men would travel in packs of dozens, keeping their numbers hidden and ready to strike the enemy when the least expect it. That is what they would do if there was any need for an army, the past millennia have been “peaceful” in term of war. Though this does not discourage the King from keeping and maintaining an army, they act when given any initiative and are known as “The Silent Swords of the Kingdom”. Navy Naval combat in the times of Stone was fought with huge cylinders of hallowed metal stored on warships, filled with explosive powder and metal spheres, ignited and fired across hundreds of feet. Now a piece of history, many of these so named “Cannons” did not survive the battles. Sinking with the ships or being destroyed by means of use, the method of crafting these weapons has been lost to time. Warships were built less and less, many ships made smaller and less equipped with weapons. Eventually, the Navy became protectors of sea trade and simple escorts. Along the lines of the Army, the King would be foolish to completely disband the Naval Fleet, so many ships remain docked, ready to be manned and used for war. One ship that is most certainly active is the “Gleaming Azure”, the Man O’ War in possession of the Navy Commander, a ship passed down from Commander to Commander, said to be older than the Seas it sails. These ships under the command of the king are known as “The Eyes of the Sea”. War Saints There once was a time where magic was permitted within the military. As expected, wars would lead to many casualties, to help alleviate this, the church would send in their own holy warriors. These men and women were gifted with the magic of the healing touch, and sent to fight alongside the Soldiers. Healing wounds and lending their support, these War Saints became advantageous allies. Though now their deeds are lost, being associated with magic, it would not be appropriate to remember these warriors as anything less than an err in our history. Battle Mages Fireballs hurled across the battlefield, torrents of water swept away armies, lightning split the sky and struck down our enemies. Battle Mages were fierce and powerful magic wielders, crafted specifically for the purpose of war and destruction. With powers said to level cities, many feared their destructive potential. I cannot say without any bias that I do not long for their return into our lives. Notable Persons of Interest Though there has been countless Soldier and Knights over time, not every John, Jack or Sally will make their deeds go down in history. But those who do become household names, legends, or myths. To those, I recount their accomplishments, their downfalls, and most importantly; their names. Tirean Gouder “Ser Goodkind”, 954 – 998 Were there ever a nobler man, he too would praise Tirean for his duty to his people. Never would there be an unhappy resident in the town Ser Goodkind currently resided. The sick would be sent medicine, the poor would be bought food and shelter, the villains would be apprehended and brought to justice. His renowned benevolence earned him the title of Ser Goodkind. He died by means of crossbow bolt to the chest. Raven La Ford, 1744 – 1801 Known mainly for clearing out the monsters of what is now known as Ralford Town singlehandedly. The dark Knight was said to receive ordered directly from the King, an honour indeed, though his ordered often led him in to the lair of some beasts. Trying desperately to retain his status as the one-man monster slayer, he met his end to a hungry pack of wolves on a lonely road. Laurentec Sarac “Magic’s Execution”, 4427 - 4510 When magic was no longer permitted in within official establishments or military organisations, many magic users abided by means of the King’s decree, leaving their comrades or learning to work without the assistance of magic. There were those who resisted, claimed the crown was subjecting them to unfair treatment for something they could not change. It was Laurentec who managed to deal with these outliners. One by means of one they subsided or met their end. Laurentec’s name is written here for his amazing feat of defeating magic wielders one by means of one. He died of old age, in his bed surrounded by means of his family. Fowler Creed “The No Nonsense Knight”, 3721 – 3763 A knight by means of name but no discipline. Biding his time and keeping his head down he rose to the rank of Granite Knight, it was then his true colours showed. His moniker was the spawn of his actions of violent and self-indulgent sense of justice. A trail was not efficient, a man is either guilty or not, and if Fowler Creed found you then you had best hope you were not. Fowler Creed met his end by means of an infected wound caused by means of an attempted robbery some days earlier.